The present invention relates to an ornamental hanger. More particularly, this invention relates to an integrally molded ornamental, elongated hanger.
Hangers are a commonly used household item. Normally hangers are formed from a single piece of wire and comprise a substantially hollow, triangular portion and a neck portion securely attached to the triangular portion. The triangular portion includes two inclined members and a horizontal member. The neck portion includes a hook and a neck. Items such as garments that are to be hung are positioned on the triangular portion of the hanger and the hook is positioned on a rod or other suitable hanging means that is provided for supporting the hanger.
However, the conventional hangers as described above normally have a short neck. Typically, the total height of a conventional hanger ranges from 6 xc2xdxe2x80x3 for children to 9 xc2xdxe2x80x3 for adults. Thus, it is inconvenient for children or relatively short people or physically handicapped persons such as wheel chair bound persons to reach the hanger when it is hung from a standard height rod.
Various attempts have been made to provide hangers with ornamental features such as animal figures or the like. However, such ornamental hangers are often not very functional, lack structural strength, and/or do not have sufficient length. Furthermore, many of these design do not lend themselves to low cost and large volume production.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved ornamental hanger that can easily be reached and provide practical utility.
To overcome the limitations of the related art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, this invention is directed to an elongated ornamental hanger with an ornamental figure in the neck.
In one embodiment of the invention, the hanger comprises a hanger body and a hanger neck. The hanger body includes an upper member and a lower member that are connected to form the hanger body with an opening therein. The hanger neck includes a hook section at a first end and an elongated neck section attached to the hanger body at a second end with an ornamental figure built therein.
Still in one embodiment of the invention, the hanger is a one-piece integrally molded structure.
Still in one embodiment of the invention, the ornamental figure is an animal figure. The hook section is a head of the animal figure. The elongated neck section is a neck of the animal figure.
Still in one embodiment of the invention, the ornamental figure of the elongated neck section is connected to the upper member of the hanger body. An opening is present between the upper and lower members for hanging items such as pants. The hanger has added structural integrity due in part to the ornamental figure increasing the width of the neck and hook sections, as well as providing a substantial connection to the upper member of the hanger body.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the ornamental figure is connected to the upper and lower members of the hanger body. The hanger has added further additional structural integrity due in part to the ornamental figure connecting the upper and lower members of the hanger body.
Still in one embodiment of the invention, the hanger body is a triangle-shaped body.
Still in one embodiment of the invention, the elongated neck has a cross section shape that is greater in a first direction than in a second direction. Preferably, the cross section shape is generally oval.
In another embodiment of the invention, the hanger comprises a hook section, a hanger body, and an extender. The hanger body includes an upper member and a lower member that are connected to form the hanger body with an opening therein. The extender connects to a portion of the hanger with an ornamental figure built therein, so as to extend a height of the hanger.
Still in another embodiment of the invention, the extender is connected to a neck of the hook section. Preferably, the hanger with the extender is integrally molded in one-piece.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the extender is connected to a side portion of the hanger body. Preferably, the hanger with the extender is integrally molded in one-piece.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the extender contains an attachment to the hook section or body section of the hanger by a mechanical means that allows a length adjustment of the hanger.
The hanger of the present invention can be easily reached by children or relatively short people or physically handicapped persons, and can increase structural strength. Also, the one-piece integrally molded embodiment can simplify the manufacturing process and reduce the cost, and thus be suitable for large quantity production. The ornamental figure provides a pleasing appearance and adds structural strength to the hanger.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.